Der letzte Ruf
by Arsinoe4
Summary: Severus Snape wurde von Voldemort als Spion enttarnt! *Story complete*


Disclaimer: Alle Personen gehören J.K. Rowling! 

Anmerkung: Diese Story entstand als Beitrag zu einer Challenge, deren Thema Snapes Enttarnung war. Die Wörter Haarnadel, Papagei und Strickleiter mussten zwingend darin vorkommen. 

Der letzte Ruf 

Stille. Dunkelheit. Ein undurchdringliches Nichts. Die Ruhe war angenehm und friedlich. Er wusste nicht wo er war. Wo oben und unten war. Was war überhaupt los? Er wusste es nicht und stellte fest, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte. Sollte die Umgebung aber nicht hell und farbig sein, anstelle eines langen schwarzen Tunnels? Doch wenn er ehrlich war, störte ihn auch das nicht. Was war geschehen? Unwichtig. Was würde geschehen? Auch unwichtig. Über all dies nachzudenken strengte nur an. Erschöpfte ihn. Also gab er es auf.

***********

Wieder bemerkte er die Stille, doch diesmal schien sie irgendwie nicht ganz so undurchdringlich. Etwas war anders. Die Umgebung war noch immer angenehm dunkel. Er sah und fühlte nichts. Doch irgendetwas drang durch die Stille. Geräusche? Laute? Eine Stimme gar? Er versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, ob es eine Stimme war und was sie sagte. 

Albus Dumbledore saß am Bett seines Zaubertränkelehrers. Er war erschüttert über den Zustand des Professors und fragte sich, wie es dazu gekommen sein mochte. Er hatte ihn, sobald es möglich war, aus dem St. Mungo Hospital nach Hogwarts geholt. Doch Snape hatte das Bewusstsein seit seiner Einlieferung in St. Mungos nicht wiedererlangt. Und auch hier in Hogwarts war er noch nicht aufgewacht. Madame Pomfrey versuchte den Schulleiter zu beruhigen, indem sie ihm erklärte, dass es an den schweren Verletzungen läge, die Snape erlitten hatte. Sie sagte auch, dass es sogar gut sei, wenn er sich gesund schliefe und er solle Geduld haben. Doch all das trug wenig dazu bei, dass Dumbledores Sorgen sich ein wenig verringerten. Er war in den vergangenen Tagen nur von Snapes Bett gewichen, wenn es unbedingt sein musste. 

Gewiss, Snape war schon des öfteren verletzt von einem Todessertreffen zurückgekehrt. Mal hatte ihn Voldemort gefoltert, mal war er nur um Haaresbreite Auroren entwischt. Und jedes Mal hatte Dumbledore sich insgeheim gefragt, wer grausamer war. Denn auch die Auroren hatten Snape schon einige Male ziemlich schlimm verletzt. Aber so schlimm wie dieses Mal, war es noch nie gewesen. 

Und Dumbledore spürte, dass die Krankenschwester ihm etwas verheimlichte. Denn mit jedem Tag fiel es auch ihr immer schwerer, ihre Sorge zu verbergen und den Schulleiter zu beruhigen.

Wieder hörte Snape die sanfte Stimme. Irgendwie war sie jetzt deutlicher. Es kam ihm auch so vor, als meinte die Stimme ihn. Versuchte ihn zu erreichen, ihm etwas zu sagen. Der hämmernde Schmerz in seinem Kopf hatte etwas nachgelassen und es fiel ihm leichter, sich zu konzentrieren. Er registrierte, dass er die Augen noch geschlossen hielt. Ganz langsam versuchte er sie zu öffnen. Es fiel ihm schwer und als es ihm gelang, war alles um ihn herum seltsam verzerrt und neblig. Er schloss die Augen wieder und blinzelte mehrmals, bis sich sein Blick ein wenig schärfer gestellt hatte. 

Dumbledore registrierte erfreut, dass Snape offenbar zu sich kam und schickte ein kurzes Dankgebet zum Himmel. Und als dem schwerverletzten Mann ein schwaches "Albus" über die schmalen Lippen kam, schöpfte er endlich wieder neuen Mut. Das sah gut aus.

"Severus, wie schön, dass du wieder wach bist", sagte er mit sanfter leiser Stimme. "Wie fühlst du dich?"

Snape wusste es nicht genau. Er fühlte eigentlich gar nichts außer einer enormen Schwäche. Er konnte nicht mal den Kopf heben. Als er sich etwas länger auf seinen Körper konzentrierte merkte er, wie schwer ihm das Atmen fiel. Und jede noch so kleine Bewegung schickte einen erneuten Strom unmenschlicher Schmerzen durch seinen Körper. 

"Ich weiß nicht.... es tut alles weh....", antwortete er schwach. "Wieso bin ich hier? Ich dürfte doch ..... gar nicht mehr leben....", fügte er noch leise hinzu.

"Ich weiß Sev, Voldemort war dieses Mal wirklich nicht grade zimperlich mit dir," antwortete Dumbledore sanft. Er wollte den Mann zwar nicht aufregen, doch wenn es irgend möglich war, wollte er wissen, was bei dem Dunklen Lord vorgefallen war. "Kannst du mir sagen was der Grund war? Oder strengt es dich zu sehr an?"

Snape schloss wieder kurz die Augen. Dann wandte er den Kopf ein wenig dem Schulleiter zu und sagte: "Ich wurde von Voldemort gerufen.... wie so oft in letzter Zeit.... Ich dachte, es ginge nur um einen neuen Überfall. Doch als ich dort ankam spürte ich sofort......dass etwas nicht stimmte..." Snape leckte sich schwach die trockenen Lippen.

Dumbledore tupfte ihm die Lippen mit einem angefeuchteten Tuch ab, und benetzte sie so mit etwas Wasser. Er durfte Severus nichts zu trinken geben. Snapes Magen würde es nicht vertragen. Madame Pomfrey hatte es Albus gesagt und er beherzigte es, denn er wollte seinem Freund nicht noch zusätzliche Schmerzen bereiten. Geduldig wiederholte er den Vorgang und wartete bis Snape sich wieder etwas gesammelt hatte. "Was war denn anders als sonst?", erkundigte sich der Schulleiter dann freundlich. 

"Es war alle da.... alle hochrangigen Todesser waren anwesend....und auch alle anderen und sogar.....die Neugeweihten..... Wenn dies der Fall ist, dann wird immer ein Exempel statuiert... ich wusste es sofort.... Ich kam herein.....in diesen riesigen Saal .... ich betrat ihn als Letzter..... etwas das noch nie geschehen war...... Zuletzt kommt immer nur, wen der Lord strafen wollte...." Ein Hustenanfall unterbrach die Schilderung der Ereignisse.

Dumbledore streichelte den schwerkranken Mann besänftigend und wartete, bis er sich erholt hatte. "Sssch, entspann dich.... "

Mühsam drehte Snape den Kopf und sprach weiter. "Er rief mich nach vorn..... in die Mitte des Kreises. Alle anderen schienen schon..... schon zu wissen was kommt. Es war so still, dass man eine Haarnadel hätte fallen hören können ...." Der Professor schnappte nach Luft. 

Dumbledore strich ihm wieder beruhigend über die Brust. Er wollte seinem Freund das Atmen erleichtern. "Nur ruhig...lass dir Zeit...." Seine Stimme klang leise und sanft. Sie verriet nichts von den fürchterlichen Vermutungen, die in ihm tobten. Eine unbestimmte Angst hatte ihn erfasst.

Der Professor schloß erneut kurz die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal so ruhig und tief, wie es ihm möglich war, durch. Dann blickte er wieder mit schmerzerfüllten Augen den Mann an seinem Bett an. 

"Ich weiß noch, dass ich mir wünschte, dass ich entkommen könnte.... Ich wusste was nun kommen würde...." Snape schluckte trocken. "Ich grüßte ihn....wie es sich geziemt....und der erste Fluch traf mich bereits, als ich mich wieder aufrichtete..."

Dumbledore tupfte ihm vorsichtig mit einem kühlen Lappen die Stirn ab. Snape glühte. Das Fieber schien ein wenig gestiegen zu sein. Dies und die Tatsache, dass Snape ganz offensichtlich vor seinen Augen immer schwächer wurde, beunruhigte den Schulleiter. Immer mehr und immer düstere, traurige Gedanken krochen in seinen Kopf und fingen an, dort Karussell zu fahren. Doch seine lange Lebenserfahrung half ihm. Er ließ sich noch immer nichts anmerken. Auch wenn sich bereits erste Sorgenfalten auf seiner Stirn breit machen wollten. 

"Und dann fing er an mich zu bestrafen..... sich an mir auszutoben... Albus...." Die Stimme des Tränkemeister klang erstickt. Seine Hand bewegte sich leicht und Dumbledore ergriff sie und drückte sie. Snape zog daraus die Kraft weiterzusprechen. "Ich hatte noch nie.... in meine ganzen Leben noch nicht.... niemals... solche Schmerzen.... Ich dachte ich ertrag es nicht... ich hatte nicht geglaubt, dass ich es überleben würde.... Als ich schreiend zwischen zwei Flüchen auf dem Boden lag und nach Luft rang.... fiel mein Blick kurz auf ein Fenster.... Ich bildete mir ein, dort eine Strickleiter hängen zu sehen, an der ich hinab klettern könnte." Snape spürte, dass ihm Tränen in die Augen traten. Die Erinnerungen krochen nun immer schneller und mit immer mehr Macht in ihn zurück, quälten ihn und peinigten ihn fast noch schlimmer, als das Ereignis selbst. 

"Voldemort war einfach außer sich vor Zorn, ....... er wütete wie ein Irrer und...... und Malfoy und Pettigrew haben ihn mit Genugtuung..... und außerordentlich viel Spaß .... unterstützt.... Sie quälen einfach nur gern...." Snapes Stimme zitterte, dann verstummte er.

Dumbledore hielt Snapes Hand und strich dem Zaubertränkemeister einmal sanft über das Gesicht. Nun waren die Sorgen deutlich auf seinem Gesicht sichtbar. Es konnte nur einen Grund geben, warum der Dunkle Lord sich dermaßen austobte und Snape so schwer misshandelte. Dass Snape so entsetzlich gefoltert worden war, war schon schlimm genug. Eigentlich war der Grund zweitrangig. Aber er hatte die Vermutung, dass es nicht einfach eine Laune des dunklen Lords gewesen war. Er spürte das, dann stellte er die entscheidende Frage: "Severus.... warum? Was war der Grund dafür, dass Voldemort dich so schrecklich gequält hat?"

"Er.... er ....hat mich erwischt. Meine Tarnung..... ist aufgeflogen", kam es schwach über die bleichen Lippen. "Der einzige Grund warum ich noch lebe ist wohl, dass er wollte....dass ich langsam sterbe....und qualvoll.... Er dachte sicher, ich sei zu schwer verletzt, als dass man mir noch helfen könne...... und selbst wenn, würde man mich wohl nicht mehr rechtzeitig finden...."

Obwohl Dumbledore solche Worte erwartet hatte, riefen sie doch, nun da sie ausgesprochen waren, nicht nur maßloses Entsetzen bei dem alten Mann hervor sondern auch die Frage wie nun alles weitergehen könnte. Er wünschte sich, alles rückgängig machen zu können. Es war reiner Zufall, dass Lupin im Verbotenen Wald gewesen war, als die Todesser Snape dort regelrecht abgeladen hatten. Er hatte sich verstecken und so unbemerkt bleiben können. Kaum waren die Todesser außer Sicht, hatte Lupin den Tränkelehrer unverzüglich in das St. Mungo – Krankenhaus gebracht. Nur deshalb hatte Snape tatsächlich, trotz der schweren inneren Verletzungen, überlebt. "Aber wie? Wie hat er das rausgefunden?", fragte Dumbledore mit einer ihm selbst völlig fremden Stimme.

Snape kämpfte mit sich. Er wollte sprechen, aber er konnte nicht mehr. Ihm war so unendlich heiß und es krochen auch immer mehr Schmerzen in seinen Körper. Sein Atem ging stoßweise und er schmeckte ein wenig salzigen Schweiß auf seinen Lippen. Dennoch gab er nicht auf, pumpte nach Luft, um die Frage des besten Freundes, den er je gehabt hatte, zu beantworten.

Dumbledore strich sanft über die vor Schweiß glänzende bleiche Stirn. Das Fieber war noch weiter gestiegen. Wieder gab Snape einen erstickten Laut von sich. Dumbledore konnte die Qualen nicht mehr mit ansehen. Kein Trank schlug mehr an, nichts wollte dem Meister der Zaubertränke helfen. 

Snape fiel das Atmen immer schwerer. Doch plötzlich für einen kurzen Moment schien es leichter zu gehen. Die Schmerzen schienen zu schwinden und sein Körper fühlte sich angenehm leicht an. Das Fieber war kaum noch spürbar und er sah bunte Lichter vor seinen Augen tanzen. Ein heller Gang schien sich direkt vor ihm aufzutun. Er fühlte sich wie magisch davon angezogen. Doch der Augenblick verging und die rasenden Schmerzen kehrten in seinen Körper zurück. Ein leichter Hustenanfall schüttelte den abgemagerten Körper, als er wieder die Augen öffnete. Er erkannte den Direktor wieder. Fühlte die angenehm kühle Hand auf seiner Stirn. Schwer und keuchend versuchte er ein wenig mehr Luft zu bekommen. Er konnte nicht mehr und er wusste es. Spürte es mit jeder Faser seines zerschundenen Körpers. Aber er wollte dies noch zuende bringen, wollte dass der Schulleiter auch das Ende erfuhr. Er war überzeugt, dass sein Leben wertlos war, dass er vieles falsch gemacht hatte und er oft versagt hatte. Zu oft hatte er etwas abgebrochen, hatte in letzter Sekunde den ihm einfacher und bequemer scheinenden Weg gewählt. Aber dieses eine Mal noch wollte er etwas angefangenes zu Ende führen, nicht vorher abbrechen, kneifen, die bequeme Lösung vorziehen. Er fühlte, dass dies seine letzte Chance war. Eine weitere würde er nie mehr bekommen. 

"Sssch Severus, ruh dich aus. Du kannst es mir später sagen," Dumbledores Stimme klang sanft und beinahe liebevoll. Er fühlte, dass etwas einschneidendes geschehen würde. Eine seltsame Aura umgab den Meister der Zaubertränke auf einmal, erfüllte langsam aber sicher den ganzen Raum.

Snapes Augen hatten sich kurz geschlossen und öffneten sich nun wieder. Unsägliche Qual und Schmerzen spiegelten sich in ihnen. Leise und kaum vernehmbar begann er erneut zu sprechen. 

"Ich ... traf mich im Verbotenen Wald.... mit dem Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums.... mehrmals... leider..." Die Stimme klang wieder erstickt. "Wir waren meist am Rande.... zum Gelände von Hogwarts..... ich hätte nicht so unvorsichtig sein dürfen..." Die Augen des Zaubertränkeprofessors schlossen sich erneut.

"Severus, ich bin mir sicher, dass es nicht dein Fehler war...." Dumbledores Stimme zitterte ganz leicht. 

Als Snape die Augen nochmals öffnete, durchfuhr den Schulleiter ein leichtes Schaudern, denn außer Schmerz und Pein schien sich dort noch etwas anderes zu spiegeln. Dumbledore wunderte sich und hoffte dann, dass er sich irrte.

"Ich hatte ... das letzte Mal ... sehr deutlich einen ... einen Vogel bemerkt ...I ich dachte es sei ein Rabe..." Snape kämpfte um Atem. "Er umrundete uns und war dann .... verschwunden. Als Voldemort mich der Spionage .... bezichtigte..... da holte er jenen Vogel herein .... es .... es war kein Rabe. Es war ein verzauberter Papagei.... er war nur als Rabe getarnt.. worden. .... Er hatte mich beobachtet ... ist mir gefolgt ..... er hat die Fähigkeit ... alles was er hört .... sofort zu behalten ... und er erzählt es seinem Herrn...:"

Dumbledore sog scharf den Atem ein. Jetzt wurde ihm alles klar. Der Dunkle Lord schreckte wirklich vor nichts zurück. Papageien waren nun einmal kluge und gelehrige Tiere. Es war ein leichtes, sie mit ein wenig magischer Hilfe so abzurichten, dass sie Menschen folgen und deren Gespräche belauschen konnten. Und wenn sie dann noch mit einem Verwandlungszauber als eine andere Vogelart getarnt waren, eine einheimische, die hier nicht auffiel, war es aussichtslos, sie als Spione zu erkennen. Snape war in eine bisher unbekannte Falle gelaufen. Dumbledore ergriff wieder die Hand des Professors und drückte sie sanft. "Schon gut Severus, du brauchst nicht weitersprechen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, was geschah. Voldemort ließ den Papagei wiederholen, was du dem Informanten des Ministeriums erzählt hast. So wusste er augenblicklich, dass du ein Spion bist..."

Snape nickte kaum merklich. Zum Sprechen fehlte ihm die Kraft. Er schloss erneut die Augen. Kurz darauf tauchte wieder der herrliche helle Ganz vor ihm auf. Das Licht wurde heller und wärmer. Die Schmerzen verringerten sich wieder für einen Moment. Und diesmal fühlte er noch etwas anderes. Ruhe und Zufriedenheit. Unendliche Zufriedenheit. Wie befreit versuchte er tief einzuatmen. Doch augenblicklich entschwanden Licht und Wärme. Er wollte die Augen öffnen, doch da merkte er, dass er den Schulleiter bereits ansah.

Dumbledore betrachtete ernst das blasse, schmale Gesicht. Er hatte sich nicht getäuscht. In Snapes Augen trat ein Ausdruck von Glück und Zufriedenheit. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde. Nun wusste er, was die Aura in diesem Raum bedeutete. Sie waren schon hier. An seiner Seite. Er ließ sie nur noch warten. Er würde sie nicht mehr wegschicken können. Eine Träne lief dem alten Schulleiter über die Wange, als er Snapes Hand fester drückte. Er wollte ihn nicht loslassen, war nicht bereit dazu. Snape war doch noch zu jung. Er konnte doch noch nicht gehen. 

Severus sah den Direktor an. Er verstand, was ihn bedrückte. "Albus..... trauere nicht um mich.... Ich bin nicht wichtig....ich war es nie.....ich....

"Severus, ich weiß, dass du denkst, dass du vieles im Leben falsch gemacht hast. Dass du kein großer Verlust sein würdest. Aber das stimmt nicht. Severus, du warst immer etwas ganz besonders. Vor allem für mich. Als du zur Schule kamst, da hab ich es schon gespürt. Du bist leider an die falschen Freunde geraten, ich wollte dir helfen, dich schützen... Damals hast du es noch nicht zugelassen, warst zu jung, zu energisch, zu überzeugt. Erst später konnte ich an dich herankommen... Und du hast etwas Wunderbares geleistet. Du hast so viele unzählige Leben gerettet..."

"Und ... noch mehr ausgelöscht....", keuchte Severus schwach.

"Nein, Severus," Dumbledore strich dem Mann über die Wange. "Die Zahl der Geretteten überwiegt bei weitem." Er machte eine Pause, verstärkte den Druck seiner Hand, als könnte er damit den Lauf der Dinge aufhalten. Madame Pomfrey trat hinzu, betrachtete ihren Patienten und legte eine Hand auf seine Brust. Dann entfernte sie sich rasch um ein Medikament zu holen. Es war ihre letzte Hoffnung.

Snapes Augen schlossen sich langsam. Eine einsame Träne lief dem Professor aus dem Augenwinkel. Er versuchte noch immer sich an der Hand des Schulleiters festzuhalten. "Ich werde nun bekommen...... was..... ich..... verdiene.....", flüsterte er.

Der Direktor musste sich sehr zusammennehmen, um antworten zu können. Tränen brannten heiß in seinen Augen. "Severus, wenn es einen Gott gibt, dann hat er gesehen, was du getan hast und..... und er wird dir vergeben. Er..... er versteht Severus. Er versteht alles."

Noch einmal blickte der sterbende Meister der Zaubertränke den alten Schulleiter an. "Ich war gerne hier....bei dir, Albus....danke..... für alles...", brachte Severus noch hervor, dann richtete sich sein Blick zur Decke. Er hatte noch mehr sagen wollen, doch auf einmal reichte ihm eine helle Gestalt freundlich eine Hand und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. Und er betrat die Straße aus Licht, welche wieder vor ihm erschienen war.

Weinend hielt Dumbledore noch immer die Hand seines Zaubertränkelehrers, als die Todesengel Snape sanft auf die Wangen küssten und ihn in ihr Reich aus Licht und ewigem Frieden geleiteten. 


End file.
